una invesigacion absolecta
by MARIA.brown29
Summary: peach e ichigo son enviados por master hand a investigar la causa de la muerte de orochimaru y el le dice que no recuerda quien lo asesino y peach debe investigar quien fue su asesino y para eso debe superar obstaculos es decir el kabuto deformado u otras cosas mas


_**Capitulo 1**_

_**La mudanza o solo es una investigacion**_

Peach e ichigo fueron enviados por master hand a una mision de investigar sobre una cupula abandonada que ahí habian sucedido cosas terribles y que pertenecia a un asesino desertor del mundo de naruto

Peach : esta debe ser la casa del man

Ichigo : si esta es la cupula

Peach : bueno hay que investigar

Ichigo : ok

Y entraron a la casa y tenia un aspecto tenebroso y algo antiguo pero primero se fueron a descansar y a peach le toco la habitacion del asesino por que ahí eran las 24:00 am

Ichigo : buenas noches peach – bostezando –

Peach : buenas noches y esta habitacion le pertenecio a ..

Ichigo : orochimaru

Peach : waaaaaa

Ichigo : quiero dormir tengo sueño – yendose al dormitorio que se asigno –

Peach : esta bien buenas noches

Luego peach bostezo y se cambio de ropa llevaba una blusa blanca de tiras y un pantalon rosa pero no ajustado y se derrumbo en la cama y con el presentimiento que ahí habia un fantasma

Peach : yawww – derrumbandose – no existen los fantasmas , no existen los fantasmas no existen..lo..s..fa..n..tas..mmm – durmiendose –

Y finalmente se durmio pero luego el aire se volvio muy frio que peach se arropo con la sabana y habia un fantasma vigilando a la princesa con sus ojos serpenteos vio como peach se movia con señal de que estaba aterrada

Peach : no existen los fantasmas

Xxx : de hecho si existen

Y eso obligo a peach a que se levantara de un solo golpe

Peach : waaaa que fue eso

Xxx : alguien a quien le pertenecia esta casa

Peach : ¿quien esta ahí?

Y peach saco su corona para golpear al supuesto bromista

Xxx : no creo que eso me impacte

Y oyo la misma voz

Peach : que …. Donde estas

Xxx : detrás de ti

Ella volteo y vio al fantasma de orochimaru

Peach : WAAAAAAAAAAAAA –pego un grito que desperto a ichigo –

Ichigo : que paso por que has gritado

Peach : un fantasma , un fantasma

Ichigo : yo no veo a ningun fantasma

Peach : pero yo lo vi tenia cabello negro ojos de serpiente y aparecio detrás de mi

Ichigo : peach estas aterrada o alguien quiere jugar con tu mente

Peach : me estas tomando el pelo – con rabia –

Ichigo : no princesita pero no veo ningun fantasma

Pero peach vio como orochimaru le sonreia

Peach : ahí esta en el espejo

Ichigo : um yo no veo nada

Peach : aarrrgggg tu no me ayudas en nada pero que suerte tengo – se fue muy irritada –

Ichigo : espera …. Si dices la verdad por que siento la prescencia de un espiritu pero no lo veo

Peach : bueno ahora que

Ichigo : tengo sueño

Peach : queeee

Ichigo : mañana veremos a tu fantasma ahora quiero dormir

Peach : si como no

Y se fue a dormir

Peach : aaarrggg orochimaru esta jugando con mi mente .. muy bien donde estas

Pero por ahora no aparecio

Peach : ichigo tiene razon este orochimaru esta jugando con mi mente

Y se fue a dormir

Peach : no existen los fantasmas

Y se durmio a la mañana siguiente ichigo se levanta

Ichigo : aaahh vere como sigue peach

Pero vio a peach con ojeras producto de no habre dormido bien

Ichigo : que te sucedió

Peach : que me sucedió , QUE ME SUCEDIÓ ANOCHE TE LARGASTES Y ME DEJASTES SOLA CON EL FANTASMA Y TIENES LA OSADIA DE PREGUNTARME "QUE ME SUCEDIÓ" IRRESPONSABLE

Ichigo : pero princesita no te enojes si en verdad te asusta esto mejor esta noche investigamos al fantasma

Peach : y ven a mirar esto

Y vieron los huesos de orochimaru ahí en su habitacion principal

Peach : no me vallas a venir con ese cuento que es pura coincidencia

Ichigo : si esto es real un fantasma un muerto

Peach : te das cuenta que yo no mentia

Ichigo : ya ya disculpame princesita mejor desayunemos

Peach : ok

Y asi desayunaron y levantaron los platos y se fueron a investigar

Peach : según lo que veo en esta osamenta fue atravesado en su brazo izquierdo con una katana

Ichigo : si pero eso no pudo matarlo .. peach mira huesos de serpientes con una gigante y hecha pedazos

Peach : lastima por ti orochimaru que hallas sido mutilado – decia en sus pensamientos – wow el asesino si que estaba obsesionado con el sujeto

Ichigo : si y mira esto un laboratorio secreto

Peach : woah que cosas ocultas aquí orochimaru

Ichigo : ese es el nombre del cadaver

Peach : si mejor miremos

Ichigo : wow cuantos cadaveres orochimaru si que tiene harto tiempo libre como para experimentar con esta gente

Peach : demasiado

Ichigo : wow cuantos objetos de medicina y cuantos pergaminos tiene el desgraciadito

Peach : se nota

Y peach vio el libro de investigaciones

Peach : mira

Ichigo : el libro de investigacion de orochimaru

Peach : mejor vamonos antes que su fantasma nos exocise

Ichigo : ajajajaj esta bien

Y salieron de ahí

Peach : wuack ese lugar apestaba a putrefacto

Ichigo : mejor dicho huele a las flatulencias de naruto

Peach : jajajajaja es ciero y por que no vino naruto

Ichigo : el tiene otra mision en zerbes que tiene que investigar los origenes de la federacion galactica y sus crueles planes aunque el principal el la mother brain

Peach : oh si que esta muy ocupado

Ichigo : lo se pero hay que hacer algunas cosas

Y despues eran las 18:00 pm y peach hizo un circulo de sal alrededor de si misma y de ichigo

Peach : según en este libro este circulo se sal impedira que el espirutu nos exorcise

Ichigo : hay princesita tu y tus creencias fantasmales

Peach : acaso me esta diciendo loca – muy furiosa –

Ichigo : no princesita para nada

Peach : bien espiritu aparece , sal de donde quieras que estes

Ichigo : eso no funciona – murmurando –

Peach : oh difunto dejame en paz y vete a tu tumba

Ichigo se aburrio y se fue

Ichigo : nah mas que me muero de aburrimiento

Peach : idiota

E ichigo se fue

Peach : ahí si pero si fuera la putita de orihime ahí si la vas a ayudar y yo aquí como cojuda aguantando a un puto fantasma

Peach : mierda que suerte tengo… oye orochimaru gracias a ti el invecil de ichigo me cree loca que mierda quieres conmigo

Xxx : calma no es necesario que el pendejo te crea

Peach : y dejarme como una loca andate a la puta mierda

Orochimaru : calmate cualquiera cree que has enloquecido

Peach : bien pero quien te asesino quien fue el hijo de puta que atento contra tu vida

Orochimaru : no lo recuerdo por eso necesitaba de tu ayuda para recordar quien me asesino

Peach : asi que esta es mi mision – en sus pensamientos – te ayudare a investigar pero lo hare sola y haz el favor de no molestarme o nadie va a creerme

Orochimaru : gracias .. si quieres que tu investigacion tenga éxito empieza desde el principio es decir la aldea oculta entre las hojas

Peach : bien lo hare pero sera mañana

El solo asintio con la cabeza y peach se retiro dejando solo a ichigo

Peach : si no quieres ayudarme tendre que resolver este caso yo sola

Y se encamino hasta la aldea de la hoja y de noche ella estuvo acampando

Ojo : solo peach puede ver al fantasma de orochimaru

Peach : mañana sera un largo dia

Mientras ichigo

Ichigo : peach lo siento se que estas molesta conmigo pero yo te quiero peach y no pienso irme sin ti

Ichigo : ¿peach?

Pero la habitacion estaba vacia ella se fue

Ichigo : PEACH … no debi haberte dejado sola

Mientras que peach

Peach : yaww mejor me voy a dormir oye orochimaru que hay del kabuto escuche que se hizo un fenomeno muy horrible

Orochimaru : el muy cojudo se implanto varias de mis celulas sin saber que habra efectos secundarios como una mutacion en todo su cuerpo deformandolo y haciendolo un fenomeno

Peach : buuuu mejor me cuido del man

Orochimaru : es posible que te ataque sin embargo debes conocer su debilidad y asi puedes derrotarlo

Peach : super es bueno oir eso ¬¬

Peach : joder mas obstaculos

Y asi cae la noche para peach que va a investigar al asesino de orochimaru aunque todo el mundo sabe que fue sasuke pero ella no lo sabe y investigara la deformidad del kabuto

_**Continuara**_

_**No dejen malas criticas solo lean primero antes de realizar una critica**_

_**Gracias por su comprension**_


End file.
